


Grey Flannel Sheets

by C_Diva (thecollective)



Series: DSB Tumblr Drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Feels, Destiel Smut Brigade, Domestic Castiel, Domestic Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill, Snow Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:45:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecollective/pseuds/C_Diva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas wants the warm sheets. Dean wants Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grey Flannel Sheets

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill: Snow Day

Sam declared it a snow day and proceeded to lock himself in the bunker library, researching the water demon he’d run into in Mississippi, determined to find out if the beast was a loner or ran with a pack, in which case, he was back on the road tomorrow.  

Dean and Cas decided to do laundry, including linens and towels, and opted to stay in pajamas and sweats in order to get every stitch of clothing that had so much as had a speck of dirt on it.

“No point in doing a half-assed job, Cas,” Dean muttered as he handed him the corners of the flat sheet from their bed. The blue cotton fabric was covered in geometric shapes like triangles and cubes, that Cas found fascinating. It was a thin material and kept them cool when the bunker walls seemed to absorb heat that kept them warm all night long. Tonight, though, they both agreed that they needed to put the thickest sheets they owned on the bed.

“The grey ones with that cross pattern you and your brother love so much. Flannel, I think? Where are they?” Cas had asked that morning, shivering under the comforter that matched the blue geometric sheets.

“Bottom of the hamper.”

Damn.

Snow day turned into laundry day, but Dean didn’t mind. Especially when they had the top of the house to themselves, and could kiss languidly on the couch, bundled up underneath three blankets, socked feet tangled underneath them while an old episode of Star Trek played silently on the television screen.

“We should go get the last load,” Cas murmured, teeth against Dean’s jaw, tongue flickering out to taste his dry, prickly cheek.

“Mmmm, yeah, but we could do something else,” Dean whispered, breath warm against Cas’ nose. “Like to get you all wet and writhing underneath me, tongue buried so deep inside you…”

Cas sucked in a breath before grabbing the back of Dean’s head and shoving their lips together. Dean smirked against Cas’ mouth, but stopped smiling when he felt Cas’ fingers creeping underneath the band of his sweatpants, the feather-light touch digging into the barest edge of his crack before moving back up and out of his pants.

“Bedroom,” Cas growled. “Now.”

Dean didn’t say a word, just gulped and nodded, green eyes wide with the same awe he held back in that barn so damn long ago. Cas had never stopped impressing Dean, even when his grace began to leak out of him and humanity overtook the former-angel, with all it’s creaks and groans and broken bones.

As he followed Castiel back to their bedroom, the domesticity of moving laundry off their bed, lining the bed with warm sheets, fresh from the dryer and then lying down with the man he loved was not lost on him. He relished it, actually. Denial had stopped keeping Dean warm years ago. Tonight, he would wrap his limbs around a man who dove into hell for him but who also helped find and wash the grey flannel sheets so that they could fuck on them and fall asleep and do it all over again for as long as they both lived. 

**Author's Note:**

> Meet me over on [Twitter](http://twitter.com/collectivadiva) or on [Tumblr](http://whothehellisdiva.tumblr.com) for more of the same.


End file.
